


【京北京无差】恋人未满

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: *Nymph: 古希腊神话中栖居在自然中的仙女，多是山川湖海甚至一个小潭幻化而来，她们都出现往往带有“爱情/性”方面的暗示*Aphrodite:阿芙洛忒狄。古希腊神话中的爱与美之神，她的出现一般代表着爱情和性关系的发生。其实已经结束了 好草率越写越OOC了 本来想写的是青春伤痛文学没准哪天想好了补个后续我垃圾人垃圾文 我对不起各位😢
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 3





	【京北京无差】恋人未满

# 恋人未满  
非主流短打校园暗恋故事（  
Echo：回声  
灵感源自希腊神话中Narcissus与Echo的故事  
\---  
01 暗流

“你那哪里叫暗恋。”田中树笑他，“看看昨天，人家只是对你说了句话，你就快开花了。”

京本大我扁扁嘴，白了田中树一眼，复又把头埋进了自己在书桌上由自己的手肘所组成的小型摇篮里。  
他偷偷嗅着自己校服间清新的薄荷柑橘柔顺剂的味道，心想松村北斗会不会更喜欢甜一点的，比如玫瑰，比如桃子。他斜着眼瞧着松村北斗抱着一沓作业本进来，眼角的笑意被田中树尽收眼底。

“又来了又来了。”田中树大笑着转身，引得全班都朝他们这边看过来，京本羞窘地低下头装睡，耀眼的金发却慌慌张张地乱动——他错过了松村北斗的又一个注视。

什么时候开始喜欢上松村北斗的？这个问题成了京本大我每天的必修课。他一开始觉得是因为他喜欢松村路过自己座位时制服衣角带起的一阵拂面的风；也许是他将作文本递来时手指分明的骨节和隐藏在袖口里勾勒出手腕的黑色编织手链；又可能是和他的幼驯染高地优吾一起踢完球之后喝水时带着汗的上下滚动的喉结。  
还有上课时，从自己这个角度看过去的四分之一的侧脸。  
还有……

京本大我决定剩下的留给晚上睡觉前再继续思考。

“京本くん。”  
“啊，把他的本子给我就好了。”田中树笑嘻嘻的声音从前排传来，京本大我保持着趴在桌子上装睡的姿势，却暗地里龇牙咧嘴地踹了田中树的椅子一脚。  
“嘿嘿，有胆量的话就自己拿呀。”  
“操。”京本大我闷闷地骂了一句粗口。

\---

自己喜欢的人也在喜欢自己，这个概率也太低了点。松村北斗从来不敢想京本大我这样耀眼的人会注意到他，更别说把他记挂在心上。  
他们一共就说过三句话，也许把汉字拆成平假名来写能数出多点的字数。

他羡慕能围绕在京本大我身边的人，比如田中树，比如慎太郎，还有那个跑来他们班里和京本一起讨论假期家族旅行的佐久间大介。他那样闪亮出众的一个人，理应被所有人众星捧月地捧着，松村北斗想飞蛾扑火地去撞这团火试试看，还没感受到热度呢，已经被亮光挡在了火团之外。

“京本くん。”  
——为什么要捏着嗓子。松村北斗你不会说日语吗？  
金发动了动，似是被他打扰了课间睡眠。  
“把他的本子给我就好了。”田中树笑得见牙不见脸，伸手接过京本的作业本。

好，自己还惹人不愉快了。松村北斗闷闷地想。

松村北斗回头，只见田中树低着头笑着对京本大我说了句什么，京本大我抬起头瞪了田中树一眼。二人间的亲密，让他的失落更加一层。

02 Nymph*

当深泽来问自己要不要加入剧组时，京本大我下意识地想拒绝。  
“京本くん，拜托了…”深泽辰哉双手合十，两手间夹着剧本，“我知道音乐社也很需要你……但是除了你我想不到别人能演这个角色了！”

京本大我不打算告诉深泽，他答应这个请求，是因为瞥见封面上明晃晃的“松村北斗”四个字。

他躲在休息室里悄悄地瞄着坐在角落的他，松村作为编剧，时不时对着剧本写写画画，像是一个人分饰多个角色一般，独自一人轻声念着台词。

“今天就排练到Echo的自白片段——”戏剧社社长深泽举着卷成筒状的剧本吆喝着，“想必大家也注意到本来要饰演Echo的清水君不在这里，他昨晚摔伤了腿，现在还在医院养伤。所以我找了一位外援。”他故意停顿，挤眉弄眼地让一众戏剧社成员又好奇又想笑，“——京本くん！”

京本大我从休息室的门边探出头来，忐忑着悄悄觑着松村北斗的神色。  
——用得着这么惊讶嘛。京本大我腹诽。

“大家好！我是二年A班的京本大我，请多指教！”

“来了位风云人物。”即将担当男主角的杰西率先朝京本大我伸出手，“音乐社的节目呢？”

“深泽前辈开口，不好拒绝。”京本大我笑着说道。

“啊，我记得北斗和京本君是同一个班的！”深泽辰哉用筒状的剧本一拍大腿，“这可好办多了！”

\---

真是够没头没脑的一句话，好办什么，松村北斗想，只会更加复杂。  
京本大我露出像是才注意到松村一般的神色，朝他点点头又迅速别过脸去。  
什么嘛。

“纳西索斯不爱骑马，不爱打猎，甚至不爱美人，他将那些时间花费在镜子前，欣赏自己的美丽。”  
“他的确光彩照人，以至于一位居住于林间，名叫Echo的仙女只见到他一眼，便坠入了爱河。”

“可是偏偏是Echo，”松村北斗顿了顿，“她受到了神后赫拉的诅咒，因为她曾帮助众神之王宙斯瞒过赫拉，来到人间和另一位美丽仙女共度良宵。”  
“赫拉嫉妒得发狂，她毒死了那位仙女，又剥夺了Echo自由说话的权利，诅咒她永远只能重复一句话的最后几个词。”

“我知道，你一定和别的女人一样，认为我光彩照人。”  
“——光彩照人！”京本大我饰演的Echo跪在充作临时道具的体操垫上，茫然无力地伸着手，似是在等待纳西索斯的青睐。  
“我知道你会这么想，”饰演纳西索斯的杰西顿了顿，“但我对你毫无兴趣——休想靠近我。”  
“靠近我！”  
“你是聋子吗？我刚刚才告诉你，离我远点。”  
“离我远点！”京本眼角似是含了泪，直到一幕终了，四周的戏剧社成员不约而同地鼓起了掌。

“感觉如何？”深泽凑过来问他。

Echo，回声。松村北斗一时愣住，自己只是一个凡人，若是那位栖息在溪流之畔的仙女湿润了双眼祈求他的爱意，哪怕是赫拉的诅咒也无法阻挡他的奋不顾身。  
松村北斗一时口干舌燥，戏剧社的空调未免开得太高了点，亦或是台上的主角入戏太深，暗流涌动。

“很好。”他半天憋出一句话来。

“就这？”深泽辰哉似是含了笑意，“不像你啊，毒舌的松村编剧。”

松村北斗没再理睬坏笑着叫他外号的深泽，他瞧见整齐地挂在一旁的戏服，隐秘地想象着京本大我穿上那一身绸缎堆叠的希腊女式长袍的样子。  
午后的日光照进来，京本大我金色的发尾几近透明——细小的灰尘在金色的日光中飘荡，白皙得近乎透明的京本大我，似是会随着阳光消失一般的圣洁，光华绚烂。

03 呼唤

京本大我知道一个地方，就在离家不远的海岸边，岩石陡峭间有一处被风吹浪打而形成的小小岩洞。黑色的岩石如同一个欲张未张的虎口，有积着一小滩一小滩的海水，寄居蟹，和京本大我独坐在里面漫溢而出的思绪。

如果在岩洞中哼歌，"echo"会回应他的旋律。他伸出手触摸岩石，那位因绝望的爱而幻化成山谷，海风中的回声的仙女，似乎就在他身边。

消磨在戏剧社的一周转瞬而过，京本大我每次自认为和松村北斗距离拉近时却又被松村北斗的冷淡狠狠地摔回原地——其实他也说不清楚那是冷淡亦或是其他情感，或只是他的一厢情愿，其实对方压根没把自己当回事。

“我好喜欢他。”  
“喜欢他。”  
“我应该怎么办。”  
“怎么办。”  
“他似乎并不喜欢我。”  
“喜欢我。”

她爱上的是爱上自己倒影的纳西索斯，  
那我呢。

“喜欢我。”  
“喜欢我。”  
他喃喃地念着，洞窟里的Echo再也没有了回复。  
如果这句话不是祈使句该多好。

一蹦而起，京本大我拍拍屁股上并不存在的尘土，拎起书包转身离开。

\---

“松村くん！”

松村北斗眯起眼睛，一辆车从他面前驶过，带起一阵风。  
他怀疑是沙子眯了眼睛，不然自己不至于把一个路过的人都当做是京本大我。

“松村くん。”那人左右看了看，提着书包便冲到马路这边，出现在松村北斗的眼前。

“啊、京本くん。”

他们从未如此靠近，松村北斗的心脏在没命的跳，他害怕薄薄的白色校服衬衫暴露了自己不受控制的胸腔。  
只是在他面前叫他的名字，一点点轻薄的快乐从肋骨间漫溢而出。

海浪拍打岩石的声音一下一下地传来，泡沫消逝的声音哗啦哗啦地响。海风吹鼓了京本大我未束起的白色衬衣，金色的半长头发被吹起，又迅速地被别在耳后。

他轻轻动了动嘴唇，最终只问出了一句

“你怎么在这里。”

眼前的京本别过头笑了笑，“路过。看见松村くん在对面，就想打个招呼。”

松村北斗指了指眼前的便利店，“准备去买点晚饭。”  
“松村くん一个人住？”  
松村北斗点点头，又摇摇头，“目前是。”

“那既然这样，要不要去我家玩？”

04 回声

Echo将他的纳西索斯引进了属于自己的溪流之畔。

他问出那个问题时心脏快要堵到嗓子眼了，松村北斗的轻轻点头让喜悦占领了他的全身，京本暗自觉得自己已经尝到了恋爱的甜头，他忍不住蹦了蹦，鼓起了脸。  
身旁的人似是觉得好笑，低声问他这是怎么了。

京本大我只摇摇头，大着胆子抓起那人的袖口跑进便利店。  
他偷偷地瞄着一排的啤酒，暗自幻想在电影里看见的共进晚餐，分享甜点，酒后乱性。

“叫我大我就好啦！”京本笑着大声宣告，“他们都叫我kyomo，京本くん听着好别扭噢。”  
松村北斗似是一愣，含了一缕若有若无的笑意，小声地重复，  
“大我。”

这一瞬间，京本想起了轻笑着叫着“新一”的毛利兰，含了泪意叫着“炭治郎”的香奈乎。  
如今要加上一个叫他“大我”的松村北斗。

\---

“大我。”  
一丝丝的甜蜜生长出来，暗流从左心房流向右心房，  
“嗯？”

松村北斗慌忙摇头，“没事。”

京本大我爽朗一笑，“就在前面了。”

“有别人去过你家嘛？”  
“有呀——慎太郎和树说我家电视够大会跑来打游戏，さっくん就住在我家隔壁……”京本大我掰着指头数，“如今还多了北斗！”

酸涩的失落却被猝然改变的亲密称呼所彻底掩盖，松村北斗想起刚刚一起买的柠檬派，刚入口时的酸涩，咀嚼时的香甜。  
两个人第一次一起买东西，柠檬派，一大盒抹茶雪糕，两份外卖寿司，微波炉意粉。他们各自从钱包里抽出一半的钱，这次是晚饭，以后是一间屋子，一辆汽车。松村北斗对于自己过于活跃的妄想偷偷地感到羞耻，终是含了笑意跟上京本大我的脚步。

05 Aphrodite *

他们从京本大我家的冰箱里偷偷地拿了一瓶啤酒上楼。  
松村北斗举着滴着水珠的罐装银色啤酒环顾四周，宽敞的房间，凌乱的书桌。最整齐的是三排柯南的漫画，手办，和挂起来充作装饰品的T恤。

还有在随手放在地上的漫画间，露出一角的限制级杂志。  
松村北斗大着胆子把它拿起来，歪着头想他们俩在这方面的口味竟是出奇的相似。

“啊、”京本大我放下书包回头，正好瞧见松村北斗抓起那本杂志的动作。  
“京本くん…有和别人做过吗。”

直到松村北斗沾湿了手抹了一手香皂泡扒下京本大我的裤子时，他才意识到他们的关系朝着脱轨的方向疾驰。  
松村北斗用没沾上泡泡的左手轻轻捂住京本大我的眼睛，右手从底端揉弄至顶端，手法不算娴熟，但不轻也不重，一点点的压力让京本大我呜咽着轻轻喘了一声。  
他的下身很快便颤颤巍巍地在松村北斗的手中立了起来，手指灵活地打着转，京本大我羞耻得往被子里蹭，双腿开也不是合也不是地纠缠在松村北斗的腰间。他发出了自己也不曾知道自己能发出的娇媚喘息，一股一股涌上来的快感和泪意让他咬住了被角。

京本大我没坚持多久就射在松村北斗掌心里，他红着脸去瞧，只见松村北斗也憋得难受，京本大我便伸了手去摸。  
“不用，下次、下次再说吧。”

——还有下次啊。

田中树瞧见二人一同踏进课室时，惊得下巴都快掉了。  
“表白了？”  
“……没。”  
田中树更加震惊了，“都一起来学校了，别最后搞得人家误会。”  
京本大我一脸无语地看着田中树，田中树哪里都好，就是一脸不良样子的婆婆妈妈要改。“……没事。”

其实自己才是最心虚的那个。

两个人意外地，在各自清理好一切之后趴在床上聊了一个通宵。松村北斗闷骚是真的闷骚，京本大我想，却忍不住嘴角上扬。

“喂，你别告诉我，他昨天在你家里住的。”田中树又再次转过身，问道。  
“早上偶遇而已。”京本大我嘟囔着，瞪着田中树鼓起脸。

松村北斗偷偷瞧着京本大我，他和田中树一粉一金的两颗头凑在一起不知道咕咕囔囔个什么，他索性站起身，走到二人身边，“Yo.”  
田中树自下而上地看着他，“…Yo?”

京本大我忍不住笑出了声。

森本慎太郎瞧见田中树鬼鬼祟祟地躲在校门边，便凑上去，“树！”  
“嘘！小声点！”田中树似是气急败坏地将他扯到身边，“干什么？”  
“我才要问你干什么呀！”森本一脸无辜，“放学了在这儿躲着干嘛？kyomo呢？”  
“我这不就在等他吗。”田中树心不在焉地回答道。

靠在一张长椅旁玩着手机的松村北斗时不时向教学楼大门望去，直到背着吉他的京本大我出现——他笑着朝他挥了挥手。

“我靠。”森本慎太郎终于搞清楚了情况，“kyomo表白了？”  
“他说没有。”

松村北斗接过京本大我手中提着的乐谱包，二人肩并肩地离开了学校。

森本慎太郎一副下巴都快掉了的样子， “女大不中留。”田中树摇摇头，叹了一口气，回头，冷静地托住森本的下巴，将他的嘴合上。

**Author's Note:**

> *Nymph: 古希腊神话中栖居在自然中的仙女，多是山川湖海甚至一个小潭幻化而来，她们都出现往往带有“爱情/性”方面的暗示
> 
> *Aphrodite:阿芙洛忒狄。古希腊神话中的爱与美之神，她的出现一般代表着爱情和性关系的发生。
> 
> 其实已经结束了 好草率
> 
> 越写越OOC了 本来想写的是青春伤痛文学
> 
> 没准哪天想好了补个后续
> 
> 我垃圾人垃圾文 我对不起各位😢


End file.
